La liste de Noël
by Calamithy
Summary: OS - UA - Noël. No Limits :D Il avait tout prévu, tout, des variables d'ajustement aux impondérables. Mais çà, il ne pouvait pas le prévoir. Joyeux Petit Sapin !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, Fic de Noël, ça sent le sapin, ça fleure les boules. Un peu de poésie dans ce monde de brutes, et j'aime bcp la poésie ^^**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Il avait tout prévu, tout, des variables d'ajustement aux impondérables. Mais çà, il ne pouvait pas le prévoir.****  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, c'est adorable ! Je vous réponds après avoir posté !**

**Fic pour qui ? : **Une fic de noël totalement imprévue avec mon emploi du temps mais hey je profite ! **Alors je la dédicace à mon petit hamster américain que j'aime en premier lieu, elle est pour toi ! Hiiii à vendredi ^_^**Et elle est pour vous aussi, parce que c'est noël et que j'aime bien offrir des kdos, même si je sais que je n'en suis pas un (mais j'assume :D)

**Enormes câlins à :ma Lunanamoi (hiii bis :D :D:D), ma petite ensorceleuse (hiii ter :D)! Mes très chères Dames Lysanéa et Antocyane*Mission Impossible, Tampon Mithy Approves en PLATINUM TITANIUM :D*, ma petite Gangnam Style de retour, ma petite Fredka !**

**Joyeux Petit Sapin !  
**

* * *

**La liste de Noël**

**T**

**Centre Commercial Aux Bois, 23 décembre 2012, 8H30**

**T  
**

Les courses de noël.

Pas les cadeaux, que l'on devait acheter sur internet avec beaucoup d'avance sur des sites sécurisés, pour à la fois économiser de l'argent et du temps.

Pas les courses pragmatiques, avec liste postée sur blog au préalable, pour être bien sûr de ne commettre aucun impair à l'ouverture des (bons)-cadeaux.

Pas les courses au 20è siècle insupportables, aujourd'hui aseptisées, automatisées,

Robotisées, non.

Les _vraies_ courses de noël.

**T**

- Putain… c'est l'heure d'ouverture et c'est déjà noir de monde.

**T**

Oui oui, les courses de dernière minute, du 23 ou du 24 décembre, les produits qui devaient IMPERATIVEMENT être frais sous peine d'être immangeables, les trucs imprévus que tu pouvais pas prévoir à moins de tout acheter en double, comme un mixer en panne.

Personne n'avait deux mixer à part lui (et ceux qui l'avaient ajouté sur leur liste).

Oui, les courses de dernières minutes qui, sur le papier, étaient censées être sommaires et qui se déroulaient en parchemin, parce que les âmes invitées à la réunion de famille-amie avaient toutes « oublié quelque chose » que le guerrier désigné, résigné, prendrait « en passant, pendant qu'il y était »

Et « tu me diras combien ça fait »

**T**

- Oui, oui j'ai tout noté. Non pas sur le smartphone, vous rajoutez toujours quelque chose et quoi qu'on en dise – pardon monsieur -, c'est rien, je suis rentré dans le Père Noël. Je disais ?

- …

- Non, pas de liste électronique, quoi qu'on en dise le msn papier est plus rapide que n'importe quel élément tapé. Et vous croyez quoi ? Que la 3G est mon dieu et mon Simsung est son prophète ?

- …

- Non je ne veux ni sms, ni mail, je préfère lire le français que le déchiffrer, merci. Tu veux quelque chose en plus ?

**T**

D'habitude, ce n'était jamais lui qui s'y collait. Il était toujours en déplacement professionnel jusqu'à la dernière minute, débarquait avec un bouquet de fleurs pour la maîtresse de maison, 2 bouteilles de champagne et des macarons de marque à déguster. Avec un chèque également, car il était le seul à s'honorer de ses dettes « courses de noël », même s'il était objectivement celui qui en avait le moins. Il le faisait par soucis de justice, par principe et pour avoir la paix.

Pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Il était chef de projet, savait s'organiser, se projeter.

Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire projeter dans un hypermarché..

**T**

… Tu m'as pris pour ton mari ou quoi ? Tu veux vraiment que je te prenne des collants ? Mais ça se mange pas !

**T**

Son déplacement à l'autre bout de la France pour son dernier chantier – un événement caritatif important, avait été reporté en janvier.

Il était donc à Paris.

Il était véhiculé.

Il était donc mobile.

Il avait décroché son téléphone quand il avait sonné.

Il était donc grillé.

Il avait toujours échappé à la corvée.

Il était donc cerné.

Il n'était pas obligé d'y aller, pouvait inventer une excuse mais ce n'était pas son genre.

Ou plutôt, pris sur le fait, il n'avait pas le temps pour s'arranger pour que son emploi du temps colle avec les « impondérables pondérés »

Il était honnête. Et la maîtresse de maison était enceinte et l'avait découvert le jour du coup de fil.

Et elle devait ajouter des éléments à son repas, pour qu'elle puisse manger un peu de ce qu'elle allait préparer, le saumon, les huîtres et le foie gras étant un peu proscrits.

Et elle ne voulait pas entendre parler du traiteur.

Cette année le réveillon tombait un lundi. Mais lundi, il travaillait. Alors les dernières courses s'effectueraient le dimanche.

A côté des courses de noël un dimanche, la fin du monde faisait foutage de gueule.

**T**

- Faut-il que je t'aime, Réléna…

**T**

Et c'est ainsi que Heero Yuy, 27 ans, se retrouva dans un hypermarché un jour de fin du monde.

Armé d'un caddie qui s'entrechoquerait avec d'autres tels deux glaives, il allait accomplir sa mission.

Le taux d'hormone en constante augmentation, la narine un rien frémissante, centimètres après centimètres, il s'attela à faire la queue pour aller dans tous les rayons parce qu'embouteillage pour tout et n'importe quoi,

**T**

- Je repasserai prendre l'huile de pépins de raisins – plus tard.

**T**

faire la queue pour récupérer des truffes fraîches – enfin, 2 truffes fraîches vu le prix, des cacahuètes en rab, du papier toilettes et de l'essuie-tout,

**T**

- Pourquoi les cacahuètes sont à côté du… ne pas chercher à comprendre.

**T**

faire la queue pour des serviettes en papier vert pour « customiser des sets de table, découper des sapins et faire noël », lubie de femme enceinte,

**T**

- …

**T**

faire la queue pour faire la queue parce qu'on n'avait pas besoin de faire la queue mais comme tout le monde faisait la queue et que cette queue était très longue et les barbares fatigués et occupés à pester, maudissant le manque de personnel et insultant dans leur barbe ceux qui étaient sur place, personne hormis Heero n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de demander à un jeune homme en pantalon, gilet et bonnet de noël rouge, chemise blanche.

**T**

- Pardon, monsieur. Faut-il faire la queue pour les crustacés vivants ?

**T**

Ce à quoi l'employé, un certain Wu Fei, presque étonné de ne pas se faire hurler dessus, lui avait répondu , secouant la tête et par la même occasion, le petit grelot qu'il avait tout au bout.

**T**

- Non, non, allez-y ! Quelle quantité en voulez-vous ?

**T**

Et se faire dévisager par les barbares lobotomisés criant à la coalition asiatique – la lassitude avait dû brider un peu plus ses yeux, peu de monde le croyait quand il disait que son grand-père était Japonais. Avec des yeux bleu-gris c'était peu crédible, sauf au saut du lit, où ses paupières avaient tout du « - » de la calculatrice.

L'énervement avait dû montrer la lumière à ceux qui avaient attendu, le caddie tremblant, prêts à en découdre avec tout ce qui bougeait mais il n'y avait pas suffisamment de caisse ouverte pour perdre encore plus du temps. Un simple connard avait été grogné à l'encontre d'un Heero extérieurement impassible mais au regard aussi triomphant que le sourire de Wu Fei avant qu'on ne le demande pour un incident.

**T**

- L'agent Wu Fei est demandé au rayon spiritueux.

**T**

Quelques bouteilles cassées.

L'employé fila, la mine presque aussi sombre que ses cheveux noués : le pauvre avait la couette apparemment nerveuse.

**T**

Il regarda sa montre.

Il avait presque tout, ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre une dernière chose, il ne se rappelait plus quoi.

Il avait une excellente mémoire, la liste était un simple pense-bête.

Une précaution.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche droite de son jeans et…

Rien.

Il plongea dans la gauche et…

Toujours rien.

Il déplaça son caddie sous les insultes, ce à quoi il répondit par son regard glacé.

Un ange passa. Mais pas de liste.

Il gara son caddie et, prenant appui dessus, plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jeans, complètement inattentif à l'intérêt suscité par cette pose.

Veste en vieux cuir marron et bottillons assortis, pull ras de cou crème et bootcut brut, lui se trouvait relativement normal quand le commun des mortels avait tendance à le trouver fantastique, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

Il était un tantinet cassant, ceux qui se liquéfiaient devant ses bleu acier ayant une tendance à dire n'importe quoi par nervosité.

Devant lui les phrases censées être intelligentes se transformaient en demande d'heure avec montre au poignet apparente, l'indication d'un chemin parce qu'étranger se transformait en « merci » avec un accent 200% français 100% apparent et un « ce n'est pas pour vous draguer mais… » se transformait en gros mensonge quand on se présentait… avec poutre apparente.

**T**

Il ne voulait pas appeler Réléna qui lui rappellerait qu'il aurait dû tout mettre sur son smartphone, une liste étant plus facile à perdre qu'un téléphone.

La liste volait, le smartphone pesait (sauf s'il était volé, évidemment)

Il préférait faire semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose sur la liste que de dire qu'il n'était plus en sa possession.

De toute façon ce n'était pas important… non ?

De toute façon il n'irait pas arpenter les rayons comme une âme en peine à la recherche d'une chose dont il ne se souvenait pas.

Et même s'il retrouvait la fameuse liste plus tard, il ne retournerait pas affronter ce magasin de fous.

Assurément, il achèterait des macarons en plus pour la maman. Et pas seulement à la place des fleurs, grossesse oblige.

La mort dans l'âme il se rendit à la caisse, c'était comme la montre : on ne la regardait pour ainsi dire jamais mais dès qu'on l'avait oublié, on regardait systématiquement son poignet en pestant.

Même si on avait l'heure sur son smartphone, ce n'était pas pareil.

Une femme bavarde et laide y rencontra une voisine tout aussi laide qui prenait 200 ans pour poser ses articles.

Interminable.

Toute personne l'empêchant d'atteindre la sortie était irrémédiablement laide.

Une voix rieuse mais ferme se fit entendre.

**T**

- La caisse ferme dans 10 minutes. Si tout n'est pas posé d'ici là il vous faudra voir mon collègue en face.

- Pfff à croire qu'ils ne travaillent jamais.

- 9 minutes.

**T**

Devant une caisse presque fermée on savait la fermer.

Heero Yuy espérait vivement qu'elle ne fermerait pas sous son nez.

Ou il ferait un malheur.

**T**

Les deux pies expédiées, enfin vint son tour.

Heero fut pris d'un doute : avec tous les articles qu'il avait, peut-être serait-il envoyé…

**T**

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai menti à propos de la caisse. C'était pour leur faire presser le pas.

**T**

Des mains pâles.

Un pantalon que l'on savait rouge comme le gilet sur la chemise blanche, comme le bonnet au grelot sur une tête à la fois atypique et familière.

**T**

- Hn.

**T**

Ça c'était de la connivence, à la limite du langage non verbal.

Le caissier lui décocha un sourire incroyable.

Des dents d'une blancheur à faire peur dans une bouche sensuelle.

Des yeux d'un bleu irréel.

Des cheveux…

**T**

- … NARDIN ! Hilde la caisse est bloquée, tu peux venir ?

**T**

Blonds.

Les anges si familiers avaient apparemment pris des cours de poésie avec Jean-Claude Vandamme.

**T**

Une petite brune en uniforme et au sourire stressé vint s'occuper de la caisse et en moins d'une minute plus de bip bip intempestif, tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Ou pas.

**T**

- Vous êtes fidèle ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez la carte de fidélité ?

- Non.

- Vous la souhaitez ? Avec la carte youpi, toujours des petits prix !

- Non. Je ne suis pas d'ici.

- ça se voit.

- ?

- ça vous fera 450 euros monsieur.

- …

**T**

Mais le sourire du caissier – et le fait qu'il ait rangé ses courses dans les sachets et intelligemment en un temps record, ce que peu de magasins faisaient aujourd'hui – rendit la tache plus agréable.

**T**

- Merci !

- Hn. Merci à vous.

**T**

Il déposa ses fardeaux dans son caddie et pria pour que cette journée se termine enfin.

**T**

- Monsieur !

- Vivement que je rentre…

**T**

Il fit une marche arrière.

**T**

- Monsieur !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à gueuler, celui-là !

**T**

Commença à manœuvrer dans l'allée qui le mènerait aux escalators, puis au parking pour enfin, enfin partir.

**T**

- Monsieur Serviette Verte !

**T**

Hein ?

Heero se retourna et vit quelque chose aller à toute vitesse vers lui.

Quelque chose de barbu. C'était le Père Noël.

Oh la…

Il avait les joues rouges et était essoufflé, avait une voix bien jeune derrière sa barbe blanche et ses jambes que l'on devinait énergiques faisaient mentir cet énorme coussin qu'il avait en guise de ventre.

Mais le costume était l'un des mieux faits depuis un certain moment. Sans le sprint et avec une bonne grosse voix, il faisait un Père Noël crédible.

La main sur le genou, courbé, à souffler comme un phoque, il était diablement crédible en petit vieux en quête de sprint.

**T**

- Bonjour monsieur, je crois que vous avez fait tomber çà.

**T**

Le Père Noël se redressa et lui tendit une feuille qui ressemblait dangereusement à sa liste, qu'il rangea machinalement dans la poche intérieure et zippée de sa veste.

S'il l'avait mise là dès le départ, il n'en serait pas là, mais il détestait bourrer les poches intérieures. Cela les déformait, quel que soit l'objet.

La réaction de Heero fut typique de lui, mais ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas aurait pu croire qu'il était juste ingrat.k

Il pouvait être parfaitement ingrat. Pas juste ingrat.

**T**

- Et vous me la donnez quand j'ai déjà payé ?

**T**

Le Père Noël haussa un sourcil.

**T**

- Et pourquoi pas ?

**T**

Tout de même. Une liste de course quand on les avait terminées ce n'était pas utile, Heero avait raison.

Mais, magnanime, il reconnut en son fort intérieur qu'il pourrait vérifier s'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose.

Père Noël avait été serviable, il avait traversé tout le magasin, ventre à terre. Peut-être avait-il affronté les caddies et la horde de barbares en colère, les plus terribles étant les pipelettes à la caisse et les cinquantenaires et plus, vindicatifs.

**T**

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Merci.

**T**

Heero esquissa un micro sourire, le premier de la journée. La situation était ridicule. Et le regard du Père Noël, au départ hési-confiant puis dubitatif se fit autre chose, derrière ses petites lunettes rondes à monture dorée.

**T**

- Je vous en prie ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, monsieur.

- Heero.

**T**

C'était machinal. Il adorait l'aisance que conférait la distance, mais, fatigue de course, situation incongrue, ou peut-être parce que derrière ses lunettes d'apparat et la lumière aidant, il avait des yeux violets ? qui semblaient gentils.

Ou peut-être simplement, était-ce parce que c'était le Père Noël… il avait rectifié.

Le Père Noël répéta.

**T**

- Heero.

**T**

Et repartit sur un sourire.

**T**

C'est en arrivant dans sa voiture, après avoir chargé toutes ses courses et clipsé son caddie, qu'il ressortit sa liste.

Il avait beau dire qu'il n'y retournerait pas, ç'aurait été complètement idiot de ne pas vérifier.

Au pire, s'il avait oublié un article, il irait à une caisse « démerden sie sich » où tu fais tout tout seul pourvu que ça marche, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

Il constata avec soulagement et fierté qu'il n'avait rien oublié, comme quoi.

Il avait même pris les collants taille 2 opaque noir 40 deniers et cannelle ambrée en 15 deniers.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…

Par contre…

Quelque chose clochait, ses yeux ne quittaient pas la liste, pourquoi.

Il fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure sans comprendre.

Il lut. Relut.

Relut.

**T**

_…_

_…_

_+ 1 collant opaque noir Doom, taille 2, 40 D_

_+ 1 collant cannelle ambrée Givré, taille 2, 15 D_

_+ 1 Duo M. 06-XX-XX-XX-10 (Hey, we never properly met and this is crazy, so here's my number… :D)_

**T**

Il y avait bien quelque chose de plus.

Juste sous les collants il y avait quelques inscriptions.

**T**

_Oui, je suis le Père Noël. _

_Oui, tu as fait tomber ta liste. _

_Non je ne l'ai pas volée, y a pas ton numéro de carte bancaire sur ta liste de course :D_

_Oui, tu me plais de loin. Donc si ça te dit, on peut se voir de près._

_Si t'es pas gay, sans rancune ?_

_Si t'en as marre des Si, call me maybe?_

**T**

Heero Yuy cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Il n'avait rien de surgelé donc il sortit, verrouilla sa voiture, entra dans le centre commercial.

Escalators interminables, un étage, deux étages, trois étages.

Dernier étage du magasin, là où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Se faire draguer lui arrivait souvent. Se faire draguer via sa liste de course ne lui arrivait jamais.

Il pourrait tomber sur un serial killer, un désaxé, quelque chose de cet acabit.

C'était par instinct de survie qu'il était remonté, parfaitement.

Tout comme c'était par politesse qu'il avait donné son prénom à un vieux barbu aux yeux violets, si, si.

Non, pas dit comme çà, ça faisait gérontophile.

**T**

- Monsieur, monsieur !

**T**

La dernière fois qu'on lui avait donné du Monsieur, on lui avait rendu sa liste.

Là c'était un petit noir aux cheveux tous crépus, il devait avoir 5 ans.

Une doudoune rouge-on-te-repère-de-la-lune, un jeans bleu ciel et des baskets qui ne seraient bientôt plus blanches.

Adorable avec un regard un peu triste. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un. S'il n'y avait pas cette splendide jeune femme en boubou et coiffe bleus et tongs dorés qui ne le quittaient ni d'un pas, ni des yeux, Heero aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait sa mère.

**T**

- …

- Monsieur, monsieur ! Tu sais où il est le Père Noël ?

**T**

Il courut tout droit vers un grand jeune homme. Il était tout de noir, de sa chemise à ses chaussures.

Il avait une longue natte châtain et un bonnet rouge avec un grelot, comme tous les employés du magasin.

Il avait une paire de lunettes aux bords noirs, à la mode, qui lui mangeait un peu le visage mais qui lui allait bien.

Il avait un sourire ravageur, un sourire à fossettes.

Et des yeux violets.

Oh non, il ne pouvait pas le voir à cette distance, mais Heero se prenait à espérer que ce soit lui. A ce stade là on pouvait être attiré par un trait d'esprit et des atomes crochus mais il fallait aussi une autre forme d'attraction.

C'est en se connaissant mieux que l'apparence s'estompait pour ne laisser que l'essentiel. On n'obtenait pas de papillon sans chenille.

Le jeune homme se mit au niveau du petit.

**T**

- Le Père Noël est en pause déjeuner. Tu sais les vieux messieurs ont faim et les rennes aussi. Il reviendra tout à l'heure pour prendre la photo.

- Mais maman veut partir elle a fini les courses.

**T**

La maman vint rejoindre le duo.

**T**

- La pause-déjeuner elle finit quand ?

**T**

Son ton pouvait sembler désagréable mais il s'agissait simplement de son accent, Heero savait ce que c'était : petit il avait l'impression que son grand-père lui parlait sèchement alors que non. Pas quand il n'avait pas fait de bêtises.

Lui par contre quand il parlait sèchement c'était la plupart du temps voulu.

L'homme en noir garda un sourire qui semblait sincère. Lui aussi avait un petit fond d'accent, peut-être d'Amérique du Nord. Heero ne saurait dire si le Père Noël en avait un : c'était sa barbe - et son regard qui se remarquaient le plus.

**T**

- Elle vient à peine de commencer. Mais je peux demander au Père Noël de se dépêcher et d'être là d'ici 5 minutes. Comme çà… comment tu t'appelles, bonhomme ?

- Namadia.

- Comme çà Namadia a sa photo ?

**T**

La maman regarda son enfant, resta quelques secondes sans répondre.

Puis elle dit.

**T**

- Non, j'ai mal aux pieds.

- …

**T**

La mère regarda autour d'elle et son attention se fixa sur une publicité suspendue façon onomatopées Batman des années 60. « Waouh Promo Noël : un menu acheté, un menu enfant offert, avec un jouet »

**T**

- 'Madia et moi on va aller au superburger le temps que le Père Noël il revienne. Il a le droit de se reposer lui aussi.

- Ouais !

- La pause du Père Noël elle dure combien de temps, monsieur ?

- Il reste 45 minutes, madame.

- On revient dans une heure alors.

**T**

Du poing il frictionna la tête de l'enfant, le faisant rire un peu.

Puis il se redressa.

**T**

- Dis merci à ta maman Namadia. Elle est très gentille.

- Merci maman !

- Dis merci au monsieur aussi, il est gentil.

- Merci monsieur…

- Duo !

**T**

L'enfant répéta.

**T**

- Merci monsieur Duo ! Maman j'ai faim !

**T**

Et après un regard complice, l'enfant et sa mère prirent congé.

**T**

« Duo » les regarda partir avant d'aller dans la direction opposée.

Heero se décida alors à agir. Pour en savoir plus sur le personnage il fallait avancer.

Une douce mélodie de noël devrait s'élever….

**T**

**« Mais qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour fout' le feu mais qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce on attend pour fout' le feu, mais qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour fout' le feu mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour ****ne plus suivre les règles du jeu »**

**T**

…

Duo sortit son portable archaïque, le regarda, le rangea.

Heero sortit de sa transe. Rien ne se passait comme prévu.

A côté de ça, les impondérables il en avait soupé, fallait digérer maintenant.

Il s'approcha discrètement de lui, derrière.

Et murmura.

**T**

- Ben alors ? On ne répond pas ?

**T**

Duo fit un petit bond avant de se retourner.

**T**

- Je ne réponds pas aux numéros inconnus, viennent-ils d'un beau simsung.

**T**

Haussement de sourcil.

**T**

- ? En principe tu ne connais pas mon…

- Je veux dire _masqués_. Et ce numéro l'était.

**T**

Haussement d'épaules.

**T**

- Je voulais vérifier que c'était toi et ne pas laisser mon numéro à quelqu'un d'autre, au cas où. Je ne laisse pas mon numéro à des inconnus.

**T**

Sous-entendu : contrairement à certains.

Il avait vraiment les yeux violets et le regard espiègle.

Il pencha la tête. Le grelot tinta.

**T**

- If you say so. Je ne pensais pas te voir Mr Serviette Verte.

- Je ne pensais pas, tout court, Monsieur Le Père Noël. T'as prévu de déjeuner avec quelqu'un ?

- Non mais il me reste qu'une demi-heure. J'ai pas assez de bouffe pour toi et les sandwichs ici sont dégueus.

- Je peux taper dans les courses de noël. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Au pire je rachèterais ce qui manque.

- Tu sais que t'es un type bien ? J'ai ptet du goût finalement.

**T**

Et il avait de l'humour. Heero marchait au cynisme mais un peu de lumière dans le désabusement n'était ni de l'abus, ni de refus.

**T**

Parler de tout et de rien en 30 minutes pouvait être frustrant.

Parler de tout et de rien avec champagne, tartines de foie gras et truffes choco-noisettes l'était un peu moins.

Le centre étant bondé ils convinrent de manger sur un banc, à proximité du parking.

Le réchauffement climatique avait des bons côtés parfois, avant le froid sidéral, un hiver trop doux qui permettait des choses.

Heero Yuy apprit que Duo était bien son prénom, non non pas d'erreur.

Etant le portrait de son père qui s'appelait Benedict, il s'estimait plus qu'heureux, préférant Duo à Junior ou une connerie de ce genre et il avait eu de la chance, les Américains adoraient les dynasties. Mais sa mère était Française et avait mis fin au rêve, balayant le junior d'une pichenette pour un prénom célébrant la ressemblance avec le père en conservant l'identité du fils même si l'esprit était loin d'être saint.

Il apprit que Duo était animateur du centre aéré de sa ville.

Le Père Noël de l'an dernier ayant pris sa retraite, le maire lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le remplacer au pied levé.

Il avait accepté avec plaisir : tous les ans, c'était lui qui jouait le rôle du Père Noël au centre.

Et puis il n'était pas contre avoir un petit peu d'argent en plus.

Duo était aussi bénévole : tous les ans il donnait un peu de son temps au Noël des Sans-Abris. Lui et ses amis du centre commercial Wu Fei, Hilde, la jeune prodige de la caisse et l'Ange a la nuncha-langue Raberba, entre autres, mettaient un peu d'ambiance et de chaleur.

Wu Fei bougeait mal, Hilde chantait faux mais Raberba jouait divinement du violon, des airs entraînants, de la musique tzigane, pour taper des mains, danser, rêver à un monde meilleur, se donner l'espoir, la force et le courage de le créer.

L'avenir se créait dans la tête avant de le tracer.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin même si, ils l'espéraient, ce n'était que le début.

**T**

- Bon ben j'ai passé un super moment mais faut que je retourne travailler.

- Hn.

**T**

Duo essuya les dernières traces de chocolat de l'index, avant de le suçoter.

**T**

- Comment on se dit au revoir au fait ? Je sais pas si je peux te serrer la main, te faire la bise ou un hug…

- Tu es toujours aussi spontané ?

**T**

Les yeux violets clignèrent une fois.

**T**

- Je te rappelle que je t'ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone sur ta liste de course.

- Je te mettrais bien dans mon caddie.

- Haha ! Aller, faut vraiment que j'y aille. En plus faut pas que je traîne, ce soir j'ai plein de boulot, on doit finaliser l'organisation de la fête de demain.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Je t'aurais bien dit oui mais tu travailles demain et ça demande du temps et de l'implication. Une autre fois j'espère, quand tu le pourras vraiment, et quand tu le voudras pour toi et pas un peu pour moi ?

**T**

Duo lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

**T**

- Tu me donneras l'adresse quand même ? Je passerais un peu de temps chez Rel, pour la tradition et après j'irais au foyer.

**T**

Un regard sincère, droit. Sans séduction.

**T**

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.

- Et si j'ai envie ?

- Si tu as vraiment envie ? Alors banco.

- Hn.

**T**

Duo se leva du banc et bailla avant de tirer Heero par le bras.

**T**

- Ok. Viens, je veux faire un truc avant que tu t'en ailles.

- ?

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir sur les genoux du Père Noël ?

**T**

Ils ne pouvaient pas aller sur la chaise du Père Noël, ce trône rouge et or avec au pied des paquets de bonbons de toutes les couleurs, des ballons, des tas de cadeaux factices et certains vrais, pour les enfants défavorisés. Trop exposé dans le magasin.

Mais ils pouvaient aller dans un photomaton à l'ancienne à proximité.

Ils y entrèrent tous les deux, Duo sur les genoux d'un Heero qui avait du mal à le tenir, l'endroit n'étant vraiment pas fait pour deux adultes grands et d'à peu près la même carrure.

Le Père Noël allait tâcher de rester digne malgré l'inversion des positions.

Malgré les doigts de Heero sur ses montures pour les relever, plonger dans ses yeux.

Malgré ces yeux aciers... ils étaient le vortex l'un de l'autre.

Il prit sa grosse voix.

**T**

- Ho, ho, ho, bonjour mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Heero Odin Yuy, Père Noël.

- Alors Heero, tu as été sage ?

- Oui, je me suis tapé les courses de noël un dimanche. J'ai acheté des serviettes vertes et des collants. Je suis un héros.

- Et qu'aimerais-tu que le Père Noël t'apporte ?

- La paix dans le monde.

- Bravo Heero, tu ferais une belle Miss France.

**T**

L'éclat de rire de Heero fut étouffé par un baiser goulu, le coin de l'œil aveuglé par un flash.

Heero resserra son emprise et un flash les illumina encore, mais ils ne le virent pas.

La hotte du Père Noël fut visitée avec gourmandise, la bouche accueillant Heero comme le désert accueillait l'Oasis.

Une langue vint retracer le contour de ses lèvres et…

Il allait vraiment falloir y aller.

Ils récupérèrent les photos, Heero insistant pour en décrocher deux avec sa petite paire de ciseaux.

Duo s'étonna qu'il en ait une.

**T**

- Et pourquoi pas un couteau suisse ?

**T**

Heero le sortit.

**T**

- Always prepared.

**T**

2x2 photos.

La première, Duo portait le bonnet à grelot.

La seconde, Heero le portait.

Sur les deux photos ils s'embrassaient, leurs sourires se devinaient, leur tendresse se dessinait.

Leur désir crépitait.

Heero ramena Duo à l'entrée du magasin.

Puis, sur une impulsion, il le souleva et…le mit dans un caddie, qu'il récupéra.

**T**

- Tu étais sur ma liste de course, je te le rappelle.

**T**

Un Duo, hilare, fit de grands signes à la clientèle dans son carrosse de fortune – ou du pauvre, tout est question de point de vue et de vocabulaire.

Ils prirent les différents escalators sans faire autre chose que rire comme des enfants, l'occupant en profitant pour récupérer le numéro initialement masqué, pour bien l'enregistrer.

Arrivé à destination, Duo descendit.

Mais à leur regard à tous les deux, avant que l'un ne reprenne ses courses, l'autre, son travail…

ils n'étaient pas redescendus.

Faire les courses avait du bon, malgré les impondérables.

**T**

**T**

**OWAKU**

* * *

Alors ça m'est tombé dessus parce que :

J'ai été faire mes courses de noël aujourd'hui pour les produits frais, comme d'habitude, sans être piégée :)

- j'ai envoyé toutes les dernières minutes inutiles balader – contrairement à Heero :D

- j'ai vu des imbéciles faire la queue sans poser de question et que je les ai accidentelement grillés - ou pas, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à attendre.

- j'ai fait tomber ma liste de course et que oui, on y a griffonné un « vous ete charment »

Mais pas de numéro de téléphone. Pas de gentil papa noël.

Donc inspiration et paf !

Je suis titillée par une suite, où on verrait comment se passe leur noël mais bon, en attendant j'aime bien cette fin !

A bientôt, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi mon petit hamster !Plein d'amour.

Disclaimers : 'Qu'est-ce qu'on attend' appartient au Suprême NTM :D

Le prénom Namadia vient de Koh Lanta XD je n'avais jamais entendu ce prénom et donc je l'ai pris là.

Petite Mithy Noël *joyeux petit sapin !*


End file.
